


And Her Feet Hurt

by CreativeCalavera



Series: A Warped Caretaker [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaster will pine for her but never mutual, OC is a woman researcher, Original Character will never develop romantic feelings towards the Skeleton brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera
Summary: Book Three.After an experiment with an eager ghoul scientist, Calypso found herself a new challenge, and alone. She continued to struggle over reuniting with her original sons, but the "copies" are distracting her. Humans are known for their endurance, but she feels like she is losing her humanity after each travel.She has yet to understand the deity named Stradakum, but the deity will appear in the moments of desperation.Calypso and Stradakum belongs to CreativeCalavera (me).Underfell belongs to FELLA (a good doggo?).Original Underswap belongs to P0pcorn Pr1nce and the AU elements will refer to Queen Nati's version.
Relationships: Underfell Gaster/Original Character(s), Underfell Papyrus/Original Character(s), Underfell Sans/Original Character(s), Underswap Happstablook/Original Character(s), Underswap Lab Person/Original Character(s), Underswap Papyrus/Original Character(s), Underswap Sans/Original Character(s)
Series: A Warped Caretaker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Review from Book 2. Calypso feels like she went through this before, with a similar person.

A human woman had met a Skeleton family during her teens. Her parents once locked her out at night, so the Skeleton neighbors brought her in and introduce her to a baby named Sans. After they discovered her handling skills with kids, they hired her as the family’s babysitter.

The economy wasn’t always great. Calypso’s family were on a high position, but she felt a strong urge to help with her monster neighbors. After graduating college, Mr. and Mrs. Skeleton begged her to adopt the boy and his new brother Papyrus for a better lifestyle. It seemed like they were trying to protect them than giving them away.

Calypso didn’t expect the outcome after partly raising the Skeleton brothers. She didn’t expect Sans to conduct research behind her back. She didn’t expect the experiment to go wrong and transport them to a different timeline.

The recent events felt _unreal_ to her. Meeting an old-fashioned Asgore with a trident and surrounded by dog knights. Meeting a stuck-up ghoul who _kinda_ had a crush on her. Or even discovering that the Skeletons themselves, Sans mostly, might be from the Dark World, an ancient mythical underground civilization.

“That stuck-up doctor,” Calypso thought, “why didn’t he listen to me?!”

A moment ago, she was standing by Gaster and watching the machine activate. She tried stalling for time, but Gaster and his assistants were eager. After the machine started heating up, Gaster and the human had barely another moment before she found herself kneeling over a chair.

“Did- did I pass out?” she thought. When she regained her senses, she felt a certain grip on her shoulders.

“Can you stand?”

Calypso noticed the shape of a familiar ghoul’s head. She whispered, “Gaster?” Quickly, the hands retreated. Cal’s vision finally cleared, and she raise her head.

Gaster was standing in front of her. His posture was stiff, and his hands are folded behind his back. His frown was still there, but it was more drastic than annoyed. Cal noticed his face and saw the different eye color and new cracks on his face. His sharp gaze hits her with red irises. Cal froze.

She slowly turns her head around. The laboratory was similar, but a bit more cluttered.

There was harsh barking outside and occasional hissing sounds of lava. Cal noticed faint blood stains on the floor.

“It’s _Doctor_ Gaster, peasant. Please know the difference,” Gaster scowled.


	2. Nanny Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human improvises with another stringy ghoul. She is shocked to meet the edgier versions of the Skeleton brothers. She is currently in the Underfell timeline.

“Is this the same lab?” she thought, tidying her robe. Her other layer of headdress and her hood remain intact, shadowing her face completely. However, with Gaster’s sudden attitude, she noticed his teeth has fangs. “I don’t think he’s the same person.”

Like her first transfer to the underground, Asgore was acting like a whole different person. A stranger.

Calypso frowned, “Where am I this time?”

With a quick moment of observation, Cal noticed a different color scheme on his uniform. Besides the same white lab coat, he had a red turtleneck and a brown vest.

“I assume you’re sent by River Person. But seeing how weak you are earlier,” Gaster paused, “You must be new to the Hotlands. River Person never liked the heat here since they started rowing the river.”

Cal processed the information and nodded. She’d heard about the “Person” monsters before.

“Yeah, sure,” she paused, sweating nervously. This Gaster _is_ new to her and doesn’t remember her at all.

“Is this _another_ timeline?!” she thought angrily. She internally gasped. She thought, “Wait. The kids!”

Calypso straightly stood up with a quick dialogue in mind. This Gaster is stingy as the last one, always uptight about manners. She needs to be careful with her wording.

“My apologies, _Doctor_ Gaster! I am here for the Skeleton brothers,” Cal lied, bowing her head down. Gaster raise an eyebrow. She sweatdropped, not knowing if they exist in this timeline.

“The Skeleton brothers?”

She nodded quickly, eager to learn their fate. If she is transported to a new timeline, will the skeleton monsters be here? Will their lives be different? Are their parents here?”

These thoughts made Cal panicked. However, Gaster could not see her face past the shadowy hood. All he noticed at the stiff shoulders she had. “Oh, you mean the Skeleton orphans.”

A sting of dread aimed at her heart. Her head still hung low. She gulped and nodded, going with the flow at this second. “Yes. Have they been adopted yet?” She peeked and saw Gaster quirked an eyebrow. Cal hated that familiar expression.

“Orphaned after I realized their parents perished in the war. Asgore assigned them to my care due to our similar appearance,” the scientist said, “Are you meant to be their nanny?”

Cal hesitated. If she talks too much, she might contradict herself. Calypso thought to herself, “To be sent by River Person or say that Asgore sent me…”

She sighed and straightened herself, “I am only here to inspect the state of the Skeleton brothers.” Gaster sighed, “Yes. Right.” He turned around, carefully stocking his notes into one neat pile.

Calypso wanted to pump her arm in the air as celebration, but she kept still. “Ha! I’m so smooth,” she thought. She noticed that Gaster kept a scowl on his face, piling the current paperwork and took a binder into his book bag.

He mumbled, “Probably sent by that River Person. Always interfering with everything.” Cal heard him perfectly.

He started walking out the door and notice Calypso looking around the lab. “Move along now. You’ve arrived at an inconvenient time.” She hurried, “Right! My apologies.”

Talking with the old-fashioned Asgore _definitely_ helped her with a formal choice of words. She took note to thank him later when she returns from the current timeline.

…

Upon arrival, the apartment of Gaster looked neater than the laboratory. After opening the door, Gaster, suddenly a gentleman, let her in before closing the door behind them. “Sans! We have a visitor!” Gaster yelled. The human flinched, watching Gaster speed through the hallway and walked into a room. Before he vanished through a doorway, he told her to stay in the living room.

Calypso stood awkwardly by the doorway. By the time Gaster was back in the living room, he sees her still standing and sighed. He grabbed her arm and led her to the brown couch. “Here, take a seat.” The couch also feels stiff. She turns to Gaster and nodded, “Thank you.”

He cleared his throat and turn to the hallway. “Boys, come here now.”

Calypso straightened her robe and watched two familiar Skeleton brothers. She sees Sans, but immediately frowns.

This Sans has sharp teeth. So does Papyrus.

“Everything in this place looks so…” Cal thought, “dark and red.”

This Sans looked more nervous and his younger brother was slightly shaking. “Please introduce yourselves now to our visitor.”

“Oh, hush now. I know who they are,” Cal raise her hand to Gaster, stopping him. “They’re Sans and little Papyrus, right?” Sans nodded.

Gaster frowned and Cal suddenly squealed. She jumped from her couch and rush to the Skeleton monsters. They flinched and braced themselves until they felt an embrace. Calypso hugged Sans tightly before taking Papyrus from the floor and raise him into the air.

“You’re still so cute! Look at you!” she squealed. She pressed her cheeks against Papyrus’s cheeks. “Who’s a scary little monster? You are!”

Papyrus stopped shaking and gaped at Cal, “I-I am?” She gasped, hearing him talk in _perfect_ speech. She continued to gush over him. “Yes, you are! You’re such a scary bag of bones!” He started giggling at the tickling kisses on his skull.

Gaster cleared his throat and Papyrus froze. Sans was looking at her in bewilderment. In the underground of _Underfell_ , everything is dark and deadly. The main motto is Kill or Be Killed. This leads to a detachment of love to fellow monsters. An absence of love or even hope.

“So why is there a crazy Person monster smothering Paps so much?” Sans thought, blushing.

Calypso, already missing her Papyrus from Delta Rune, finally calmed down. She continued to hold Papyrus in her arms. “My apologies, doctor. Monster children are my specialty.” He nodded, eyeing her. “I can see that.” He strolls around her, pausing to speak. “I will accept your assistance.”

Cal cocked her head. Before, she could impulsively shout: “Huh?” But after sudden changes to her environment, Cal was more observant and quieter.

While she failed to reply, Gaster took it as a sign of confusion. He was already annoyed with her and now felt like his patience was running thin. “You are here to care for the Skeleton brothers, am I right?” Calypso quickly nodded, improvising with the situation. She set Papyrus down to his feet and Sans quickly pulled him away from her, still blushing.

Gaster eyed the brothers before turning to Cal. His eyes remain a glare. “Alright. I can understand that my work is top priority, but I expect quick progress in disciplining these boys from you,” he said, “When I return from my research, the boys will behave every night.”

Cal brought her arms forward, holding her hands together and granted him a slight bow. “As you wish.”

He turns to the Skeleton brothers and introduced her. “Don’t waste your new nanny’s time.” She flinched when he turned to her. “Name?”

Calypso blurted out, “Nanny Person.”

She wanted to smack her own face so bad. “Why did I say that?” she thought.

Gaster raise an eyebrow before gesturing to her in front of the Skeletons. “Nanny Person will be your caretaker while I am at work.” They grimaced when he glared at them. “Disappointing _her_ will disappoint _me_.” Calypso frowned, not that they could see, and turn to the window.

The monsters she’d seen were still there, but it was a bit emptier and their forms looked a bit… aggressive. Even the cute dog knights were wearing their scary helmets. “I have to leave this timeline in one piece,” she thought.


	3. Flowers and Crayons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso noted the differences between her sons and the alternate versions. Papyrus teaches her about echoflowers. Gaster is unhappy with her caring methods and she is unhappy by his disturbing behavior.

After a week of babysitting, Calypso reviewed her findings. The current sharp-tooth Sans is the same age as her first son, so is Papyrus with his counterpart. “But they’re still different,” Calypso thought, watching Papyrus using crayons. This Papyrus is _actually_ coloring within the lines. He turned to her and noticed her staring. He squinted his eyes and smiled. Cal nodded and he turned back to the coloring pages.

Papyrus was also holding Calypso’s traditional pancho as his comfort blanket. He noticed a stitched writing on the tag. It spelled out the human’s name. He then returned to the coloring book.

What was jarring was the differences between her son and the alternate version. Papyrus acted like a baby, but the sharp-tooth Papyrus was more… formal? Intellectual? Calypso almost clapped her hands when he neatly torn the edge of the page from the book. He ran to her and handed her his colored image of flowers. There were blue and golden flowers with dark green grass. “This is for you. Do you like it?”

His perfect speech made her feel her motherly pride flutter, even with his cute little lisp. She nodded again, “Yes. Do you know what type of flowers these are?”

He nodded, pointing at the yellow flowers. “Those are golden flowers.” His fingers slide to the blue flowers. “And these are echo flowers.”

Calypso raised an eyebrow, although he can’t see through her hood. “What are echo flowers?” He thought she was quizzing him and answered honestly.

“They’re flowers that repeat what you say. And the flowers glow!”

She nodded, “Wow, makes sense.”

The small skeleton waddled back to the floor of the living where he had flipped another page. Around him were other piles of books, from sudoku puzzles to fill-in-the-blank Wing-Dings language.

Calypso frowned at the books. “That’s too much for a kid who can barely walk.” She had to remind herself that monsters age faster than humans. Maybe she spoiled the original Papyrus too much.

On the first day, she noticed how frightened and rigid the Skeleton brothers were, initially. Whatever Gaster had been raising them, his method was less friendly than actual parenting.

Speaking of Gaster, the front door slam open. Calypso quickly took Papyrus from the floor and closed the coloring book. “Gaster’s here. Put that book away to your room,” she whispered. He nodded and Cal neatly piled the books on the couch.

Gaster was already in the kitchen, eyeing the food that Cal made. He saw a casserole with a glass lid on top. He reached to lift it until a wooden spoon lightly smack his hand. He quickly retreated, glaring at Calypso. She shook her head playfully. “The food is cooling down. If you would like a plate, dinner will be served in 193 _monster_ seconds.”

Gaster frowned, “Dinner should have been early, nanny. Where are the boys?”

The human in disguise tapped the monster food gently before closing the lid.

She hummed, “Oh, they’re finishing their homework. Papyrus colored pretty flowers for me!” She turned to the ghoul in delight before flinching at his glare. His look was intense, and his lips kept frowning. “Coloring flowers?!” he yelled.

She backed against the counter from his volume. “What’s wrong with that-?”

“Do you even grasp the gravity of this situation?! You’re much of an idiot like River Person! An airhead!” Gaster walked with heavy steps towards her and she felt trapped. He leaned towards her. She raised her spoon to his chin, an attempt to halt him, but he snatched the wooden spoon away.

He glanced at the casserole and retreated his form away. He took out a plate for himself and began serving himself. “No monster is to be raised with useless distractions like flowers, singing, or _rowing a boat_ ,” he paused, glaring at Cal, “Your job is to raise and train these boys to take care of themselves. Am I clear?”

“Shoot,” Cal thought to herself, “I’m already annoying Gaster and I’m not even trying!” She mentally cursed at herself before keeping her mouth shut.

Sucking up her pride, the human folded her hands in front of her and slightly bowed, “Yes. My apologies, Doctor Gaster.” For now, she needs to keep her mouth shut. Any wrong step and she’ll be separated from the Skeleton brothers. Even if they’re from a different timeline, Calypso has the primary urge to look after then.

However, nothing braced her for this.

Gaster lifted her chin with his index finger. She saw his smirk on his face. She didn’t even hear him come so close!

“This guy,” she thought, “He’s sadistic!” She felt his other hand brush against her hood.

“You River People are so conservative. I wonder what would happen if you show your face…” The human now wished she had a knife than a wooden spoon out of her reach. “Please, don’t.” Her heart began racing and her posture stiffened.

“Oh, I know about your oaths. River Person exaggerated about the so-called monster tradition and other foolishness. But no one has to know.” She felt his fingers grip on the edge of her hood. “So, why don’t I-”

“C-Cal?”

Gaster turned and saw the sharp-tooth Papyrus peeking through the Kitchen doorway. Sans was on the floor, looking like he was about to pull his brother away. Gaster was shoved to the side while Cal rushed to Papyrus, picking him up. “Oh! Did you put away that book? Great job!” she exclaimed, putting him on the baby seat, “Let’s get you some dinner!”

Gaster stood back up, frowning at the interruption. He found Sans staring at him and the short skeleton quickly looked away, walking to the table. The rest of the room was filled with Calypso’s rambling and random small lectures.

…

After the Skeletons were placed onto their beds, Gaster decided to pry more to the new nanny. She appeared out of nowhere in his laboratory. Her attire reminded him of River Person, and she seemed well-acquainted with the monster orphans so quickly. Her aura does not match with his world. It’s like she’s a bit… unhinged. But so was he.

The red-eyes ghoul decides to test her, in the way of pushing her buttons. He would like to see her sweet façade dissolve into the familiar despair and loss that all monsters underground felt.

“So, I see that the boys are enjoying themselves,” he said. The human sighed, her plastic gloves glistened from the water. “Oh, hush now, Doctor,” she said, “They’re not wasting time being afraid all the time.” He frowned and she could sense that. “‘Cal?’ Why did the little one call you, ‘Cal’?”

She shrugged, “I’m not so sure myself-.”

Gaster shouted, “Don’t lie to me!”

“Why do you think I’m lying to you? I’m not trying to bother you! You’re the one with the questions-.”

“And I expect full answers!”

Cal retreated to the dishrack. Her hands took the pile of clean plates to the cabinets. She had to come up with another lie, and quick. Maybe add some truth to make it easier.

“Cal- Cal was my former name before my transition,” she said, “Before the _oath_. My full name was Calypso.”

Gaster raise an eyebrow. “Calypso? What an odd name. You had good sense to get rid of it.”

Cal glared at him, and he can sense it. He smirked and she sharply turn her head the other way. “I don’t know how Papyrus learn that. He must’ve read the tags of my clothes.”

She tidied her robe before taking her bag. Her first day in Underfell was terrifying, but Cal managed to find a cave to take a nap in. She usually leaves the apartment right after Gaster sleeps, but she’s in a hurry to sneak into his labs and peek at his notes. “Yes, that’s the plan,” she thought to herself.

Gaster followed her to the living room. “Where are you going?” Cal froze, “Well, my duties are done. I am retiring for the night.”

“No, you are staying here.”

“Excuse me?”

Gaster forcibly took her bag away from her. Cal held onto her bag handle. “This is not what I agreed to.” He raises a finger to her face, “Yes, you have. You are the Nanny Person, therefore, you are to care for the children’s needs. Since you’ve arrived, the boys are more attentive and well-behaved now. I trust that they’ll come to you instead of me during the night.”

“But- I can’t do that- I‘ve gotten a new place nearby-” Cal lied, trying to come up with an excuse.

After reading cheesy fantasies, Cal hoped she’s not sharing a bed with the edgy scientist. After seeing his sadistic smirk, blood stains in his laboratory, and other weird moments, she worries that she won’t return to her own timeline in one piece. She does know that Gaster won’t harm Sans and Papyrus as much, not with Asgore’s apparent orders.

“Then you don’t have to worry about the boys at all. They are doing great under my care and won’t need you.”

“What-?”

“If you don’t stay here, then it means you don’t care about them, right?”

After that, the human felt like her feet were bolted to the floor. She let go of her bag and it swung into Gaster’s hold. Her head hung low. “I… I am only here to inspect the Skeleton brothers.”

“And?” Gaster smirked. She hated seeing a fang in his teeth.

“And concluded that I will provide the proper care to the orphans,” she paused, “With the permission of their guardian.”

Gaster placed a free hand on her right shoulder. “Which I have granted. So, I will notify King Asgore that the boys are in _trusted_ hands.” He handed her bag back and started walking to his room. Cal stayed in the hallway, not knowing where to go.

Gaster came out with folded blankets. “You will not sleep on the couch. It will get too cushioned or wear out.” Cal irked in annoyance. “Where should I sleep then?”

In the bathtub, the human twisted and turned with the two layers of blankets and two pillows. She found a comfortable position and sighed.

“I think I hate all Gaster’s,” she thought.


	4. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso steered Gaster's approach to his experiments indirectly. Gaster questioned River about the "Nanny Person," only to receive an unsettling answer. He confronts the human later at his apartment.

A few weeks has passed. In most nights, Cal managed to steal notes from Gaster. So far, he is only focusing on the CORE and hadn’t made a new idea related to her original son’s research. Without the knowledge of the original Sans, Gaster’s experiments are going on another direction. It depended heavily on human souls. Calypso can’t wait any longer, slowly hinting to Gaster about her physics background. But in a more discreet way.

In the Underfell timeline, Sans was still in the university. Unlike Delta Rune Sans’, whom graduated early, he was taking his time with his studies. Calypso started by helping with Sans’ homework in the living room instead of his own room. When Gaster turned home, the dinner was ready to be served, but Cal was “ _still_ ” helping the oldest Skeleton brother.

The ghoul monster hangs his black long trench coat before strolling past them. Sans slowly began shaking, but the secret human in disguise pat his bone head. “There, there,” she said, “ _Physics_ at this level is much more detailed. Let me tell you about some theories.” Gaster served himself a plate, eavesdropping to her ramble.

Calypso reminisced her time from high school and college but told Sans about ideas and theories of the big bang and how the universe is made of dark energy, dark mass, and actual matter. “However, in this world, we have magic that interferes with that,” she said, in a storytelling tone, “While we have the magic barrier, it _can_ be undone with some type of energy.”

Gaster dropped the wooden spoon into the casserole, getting an idea. He turned to Calypso, “Nanny, take this spoon out of the dish.” He sped to his room, “No one bother me for three days.” He came back with a new binder, put on his coat, and left the apartment.

Sans raise an eyebrow, turning to Calypso. Her shoulders tremble, but she was laughing inside. “It worked!” she thought.

Gaster was rushing though the capitol. He frowned when he had to wait for River Person. “Tra la la, how’s the other Person?” they asked, approaching with the boat. Gaster handed him a coin and joined them. “None of your business. Now take me to the hotlands.”

The cloaked person nodded and rowed. “Such young love, bound to be broken.”

Gaster’s eyes widen, staring at the back of River’s head.

“What did you say?”

“The other Person has glimmered a sense of light here,” River hummed, “I can see it affecting the city.”

Gaster turned his hands into fists. “Tell me! Who is this Nanny Person?!”

“Tra la la, beware the Person who stole your heart,” they hummed, “Like me, every Person has their own essense. Tra la la~.”

…

After those three days, Gaster was back.

The whole apartment felt gloomy after his arrival.

Calypso, after putting Papyrus to sleep, greeted him. “Oh, you’re back-.” She noticed bandages around his head, mostly patches above his right eye and another below his left eye. It looked like his cracks extended.

“Doctor!” she shouted, “What happened-?” He scowled, throwing his coat at her. She caught it and watched him stomp to the kitchen. She returned from the coat rack, reheating some food.

There was a hissing sound from the stove, flames heating the pot. Cal felt hands on her shoulders and she was whipped around. “Who, in the king’s name, _are_ you?” he hissed. Cal froze, thinking up a lie, “I don’t know what you mean-!”

He raised her to her feet. “How do you know about the Dark energy? About _ancient_ theories?!” He tightened his grip on her shoulders.

“Oops,” she thought. Maybe her high school education is equivalent to superstitious cave paintings or ancient scrolls in the Underfell underground. She must come up with another lie.

“I’ve tried asking River Person,” he said, “but that _idiotic_ monster never gives a straight answer!” She held onto his wrists. “That’s enough! Let go-!”

“Then I asked River Person about you. And they hummed a song about stupid _love_.”

Cal’s mind screamed, “HUH?”

He pulled her close, “And I can’t have that around here. You are nothing more than a distraction.”

Calypso felt his hold shift and her body was thrown to the ground. He took a long kitchen knife and turned to her. He froze, eyes widening.

Cal was also froze, feeling the air around her face. Her hood had drooped down from the fall and her headdress unraveled. She didn’t tie it securely enough after a shower.

“You’re human,” he whispered. He set the knife on the counter, kneeling to her. He was now dead calm, and that scared her. “How?” he whispered.

Calypso sweated nervously. “Well, I- I was born like one,” she said.

Gaster smiled, making Cal shiver. He started to chuckle, then cackling. “Oh, you _silly_ thing!”

His hands hold her collar and pull her close. “Why would you even _care_ for monster children?” He heaved his chest, “Do you even know how _stupid_ you are? Living with one of the _King’s_ subjects?”

Suddenly, he was pushed off and was in shock. “Where did her strength come from?” he thought. He watched the human sat up, rubbing her arms.

“I know,” she whispered, “That’s how much I care for them.” Gaster raise an eyebrow before straightening himself. Cal continued, dusting her robe while she stood up.

“For every monster child, and for the Skeleton brothers,” she said, “Only I am able to provide my love down here. Every monster is scarred from the war.”

Gaster frowned, walking to her. He is mad at her identity. He is furious over the new feelings towards her. He feels betrayed that she _loves_ the Skeleton brothers. More than him. There were other thoughts swirling in his mind. More than calculations. It was a plan. A plan to keep a _human_ under his control.

A smirk stretched his smirk and he grab her by her right shoulder. “You’ve served your purpose well as a caretaker here,” he said. Cal sees a glint in his eyes. “So, here’s the deal. Until another human falls through, I will not extract your soul,” he leans close, “But as long as you’re here, you will assist with my experiments.”

The human quickly nodded, “Thank you-.”

“Don’t ever say that to me,” he hissed, “You’re in no position to say it.”

Gaster let go of her and turned off the stove. “You may go now. I will eat my late supper.”

Cal lifted her hood and nodded, quickly leaving the kitchen. Her face was burning with embarrassment and anger. “How can I be so careless?” she thought. She picked up the blankets and headed to the bathroom.

The two Skeleton brothers peeked out from Sans’ open doorway.

They saw and heard everything.

Papyrus woke Sans earlier for the clattering in the kitchen. When they peeked through the kitchen counter, they saw Gaster with a knife and later found Calypso’s true identity. Sans had to quickly teleport Papyrus into his room before they were caught. Now, his brother was tearing up and sniffing.

In the middle of the night, Cal checked up with them. She saw them together in Sans’ bed and sighed. “They probably had a nightmare,” she thought, closing the door.


	5. A Small Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso is tired of Gaster's threats. Papyrus is growing up.

Papyrus suddenly had a growth spurt. He grew a bit more taller, to below her waist than her knees, and his jaw got sharper and his eyes more… edgier.

At home, when the human was about to go on a grocery errand, he desperately wanted to go with her. “No!” he stomped, “I wanna go!” He took her basket and ran ahead. Calypso sighed and followed him. “Wrong way!” she yelled.

Since Papyrus mentioned about echo-flowers, Calypso decided to take a few detours when fetching groceries. She didn’t explore the underground much in the previous timeline, so she needs more information she can get. With a clingy young Papyrus holding her hand, it will be hard to get out of the apartment during the day and night cycle. And Gaster.

Since her identity was revealed, the ghoul kept a close eye on her. Giving her a tight schedule for errand runs, educating Papyrus, and-

_“Curfew?!” the human shouted. She slammed the papers onto the living room couch. The papers were bounded by a staple, having lines of time hour and “activities” or chores. The hood pooled down to her shoulders. “What curfew?! I’m not a child!”_

_The royal scientist scowled. “What business do you even_ have _with your_ humanness _?” She felt like he was trying to offend her._

_“It’s not like I just fell to the underground!” she shouted, “Maybe I got other monster kids to babysit!” Technically, that was a lie, but she did live in the underground for a bit._

_Even if it was from the other timeline._

_“Well, you shouldn’t. You’re working with the king’s subject, so you work for the king too.”_

_Gaster smirked, seeing Calypso snarl. She shouted back, “I don’t work for the king and you don’t even pay me-!”_

_The human felt a grip on both of her arms. Her back was slammed against the kitchen counter._

_His red eyes stared into hers. He calmly said, “I’m paying you with my mercy.”_

_Her eyes widened._

_“I’m paying you with shelter-.”_

_She refuted, “You’re making me sleep in the bathroom!” She tried pushing him away._

_She felt one of his hands wrapping around her neck._

_“Test me again and I’ll service_ our _king with your soul.”_

_She frowned, biting her tongue inside. She wanted him to leave her alone already. He smirked and pulled away. “Good girl.” He turned around and walk out of the kitchen._

_She snapped, “Oi! Don’t be saying that kinky s*** around me!”_

_Gaster felt his arms grabbed and his body lifted._

_“You white-a** ghost wannabe!!”_

_He was slammed to the floor and had his breath knocked out. When his senses return, he felt the human sitting on him. She pulled his collar and lean close to his face. She rattled him a bit._

_“You’re the one who shouldn’t be testing_ me _!” she scowled, “Do you have any idea how I’ve dealt with monsters like you?_ People _like you?”_

_Gaster was in shock, feeling her aggressive hold. He thought he could manipulate her easily with fear. He’d expected her to stay down, to listen. Like all the human survivor’s he’d dealt with, he thought he understood their nature. “This human is fascinating,” he thought, staring at the ceiling. He checked his HP. It was lowered by 10._

_“Oi! Don’t faint on me! I thought you’re gonna ‘_ service’ _your king,” she said, mimicking at the word “service.”_

“Nanny, why are you giggling?” Papyrus asked, feeling her hand tightening her hold. She hummed, “Oh, it’s nothing~.”

If he could see her eyes, he would detect a joyful glint. Right now, Calypso and Papyrus are walking to the market together. Gaster started dragging Sans to his lab.

The sharp-toothed Papyrus marched alongside the cloaked human. His hand held onto her gloved hands. “Are you sure your arms won’t get tired?” Calypso asked, “Because you’ve been holding my hand for a while.”

“No! I wanna keep you safe!”

Calypso almost squealed, instinct pulling him into a hug. “Aw! Look at you, my little knight!” she cooed, rubbing her cheeks onto his. “Nanny! Stop! We’re outside!”

She lowered him down and chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. You wouldn’t complain when we’re home, would you?” He pouted and looked away. He reached for her hand again and they walked to the market together.


	6. From Your Fellow Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is getting clingy, so Calypso brought him to the lab. Gaster disapproves and taught the Skeleton brothers a lesson. The human is shocked at the results.

There was an incident that followed a few weeks later. Gaster never managed to build a similar machine like the one that Delta Rune’s Sans and his team had made, and Calypso didn’t want to steer him to it. Manipulating timelines can be abusive. Instead, she used her own research to his information: teleportation and dark matter.

However, if her plan works, Calypso was worried about leaving the current Skeleton monsters behind, under Gaster’s care. The only thing she’s missing is the Dark World energy, but she found out at the lab that there is no trace, no rumors, about the Dark World.

It was on the day where Papyrus was insistent on going with her to Gaster’s laboratory. She sighed and packed four lunch bags to her basket. They walked hand-in-hand to the hotlands, to the ghoul’s lab. There was no carriage, as Calypso had no prior meeting with Underfell Asgore during her time in the Underfell timeline. So, she and Papyrus learned about public transportation, like a trolley. Other monsters didn’t question her cloaked appearance, so she knew that there was other “Person” monsters.

Like the “River Person” that Gaster keep seething over.

“Are they exes?” she thought, noticing subtle hints. Then, there was a tug on her sleeve.

The sharp-tooth Papyrus said, “Nanny Person? We’re here.”

She nodded and reached her gloves hands with his mittens. “Keep holding my hand. We’re going to cross a very long bridge.”

…

Gaster saw the small Skeleton and rage towards her. Papyrus quickly hid behind Calypso.

“You shouldn’t bring that small _trouble-maker_ here in the lab!” he shouted.

She waved him off, “He’s behaving like a gentleman! What did he do that will harm you?!”

Her gloved hands placed the basket onto the snack table in the lab. It was newly installed since Gaster ordered the human to deliver meals to the lab.

The ghoul narrowed his eyes. “He can distract you.”

Calypso cocked her head and Gaster can sense her stare. He quickly turned away before a blush sneaked to his cheeks. “Fine! Just don’t let him touch anything!”

He trudged past Sans. Calypso glanced at him before the short Skeleton forced his gaze away. Calypso signed.

As much as the human tried helping Sans open up to her, the older Skeleton remained distant. She thought it was his nature, but she is oblivious to the fact that the Skeleton brothers knew her true nature. Being human.

Indoors, in Gaster's apartment, she wore the cloak. Outdoors, her face is still concealed. She would only remove the headwrap and her hood when she’s taking care of herself or alone with Gaster.

Sans narrowed his eyes, observing Gaster’s behavior towards Calypso, or “Nanny Person.” He knew that the woman would never hurt Papyrus, but he doesn’t want to be attached to her. He expected the sadistic scientist to kill her at any time. He would be surprised to see any fond moments between the human and the ghoul.

But he doesn't know the violent encounter between the human and the ghoul. If he did, he would've admired the human as his own idol.

Ever since Calypso’s little “wrestle” with Gaster, the ghoul acted a bit more… respectful to her. The woman chose not to bug him often too, behaving herself. Or that’s what the royal scientist thought.

The human was scheming over stealing his notes during the nights. Over her findings, Gaster had managed to research dark matter and monster magic, but not the Dark World. The human is unsure to mention it. It could be a forbidden subject.

Today, she requested medical records on the Skeletons for “nannying purposes.” After Gaster gave her a folder, she found out that the sharp-tooth Sans is a complete Skeleton monster. No fraction of Dark World or any other energy or type of soul.

After reading that, she glanced at Sans. She looked over the papers again at the lab. Papyrus was working on the Wing-Dings workbooks on the same table. 

“This doesn’t make sense,” she thought, reading, “Can the _reality,_ the physical state of matter _,_ also be _altered_? Besides time?”

Gaster was reading Sans’ status report. He sends him off to review his assistant’s work. When he was about to get lunch, he felt annoyed seeing Papyrus there.

Calypso was right. The small Skeleton was minding his own business, drawing Wing-Dings symbols on the work problems. However, Gaster grimaced when her gloves hand gently pat Papyrus’ head in praise. He snarled and sped his way towards them.

“I’ve grown too soft,” he thought. A new idea appeared in his head and he smirked to himself.

The human didn’t sense his upcoming malicious intent. Thoughts of her young, _not-sharp-tooth_ , Papyrus nibbling on a scone flashed through her mind. She sighed, saying to herself, “Maybe I’ll take a break.”

“No, you won’t.”

She turns to the side and saw Gaster standing by her seat. He held a calm glare. “Oh?” she asked, standing up. “What do you need?”

Gaster sighed before Calypso finds herself being dragged. Her body was pushed into a glass chamber. He shut the door and she heard a sealing hiss. She banged on the glass, shouting.

“What the-?! Let me out!” He ignored her and commenced the scanning. A moment of whirring echoed in the laboratory. On the monitor, there was an outline of the human body. It showed percentages of elements on the body, which states the carbon, iron, water, and so on.

However, there were alarming statements. It read:

“10% of ??? [UNKNOWN ELEMENT].”

Gaster's hands were planted on the desk. His expression was a look of surprise. He read the trace of an unclassified substance emitting from her.

River Person _did_ say something about Calypso having their own _essence_. Like a mysterious aura or _energy waves_. He widens his eyes at the screen before glancing at her. She was still banging on the glass door.

“You’re more valuable than I thought,” he mumbled, printing the results. He walked to the glass and smirked at her. Even though she wore the hood, he can sense her intense glare.

He walked to the glass tube and smirked. He flipped the paper to her and pointed to the specific line of “unknown element.” He smiled and she flinched.

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” he said, leaning to the glass chamber. “You humans are full of mysteries.”

“I-I don’t know!” she shouted, confused. He frowned, “I thought I told you to never _lie_ to me.”

“I’m not!”

He glanced at the Skeleton brothers, who was still in the lab. Sans was inching his way to the table where Papyrus was sitting at, looking wide-eyed. Whatever Gaster was going to do, the oldest Skeleton was about to cover his brother’s eyes.

“Well, boys, consider this as your first _lesson_ with your _fellow_ doctor Gaster,” the ghoul said. He strolled to one of the metal desks. He pressed a couple of buttons. The machine started powering up.

“Calypso here is a human. And all humans have physical features.” The woman froze, watching his hands rapidly type. Her eyes glanced at the box. The gears within it started to click. The wares sparked with electricity

“Why is he turning it on?!” she thought.

“And, besides the soul, humans are affected by physical objects than energy. Except this one.”

He checked the dials and opened the glass case. There was a small lever.

“We will see how we’ll extract this mysterious energy from _this_ _human_.”

After a quick click, the lever was pulled to the other side. Painful stings poked at every side of the woman’s body. Bright rays of blue lightning flashed through the room. It outshines the white bulbs of the laboratory.

Her body tenses up and hunched over. “Ga-!” she gasped, bracing her hands onto the glass door.

Her hood fell and her headdress unraveled. Her hair flowed out, covering her face. It reacted to the shocks, occasionally poofing.

Gaster glanced at the screen where he sees the human’s outline body and the percentage of the new energy increasing to the machine. At the same time, that energy is decreasing in her human body.

“Oh, calm down, it should only hurt for a minute.” She bit the inside of her cheek and heaved, coping with the pain.

She gave a short shriek, trying to find an outlet for the pain.

“Gaster, I’ll kill you!”


	7. The Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster orders Sans to take Calypso away. She recovers from the energy extraction and had a strange dream.

After a minute, Gaster stopped the extraction of energy. There was still a small amount of that energy in her body, but Gaster wants her to regain that energy.

So that he could extract it and have her deal with the whole process again. It was a win-win for him.

He approached the glass chamber. Calypso was on the ground. Her limbs occasionally twitched. His hands reach to the door and opened it. Instead of pulling her to her feet, he set her upper body to the glass walls. He smirked, seeing her unconscious state.

There was steam evaporating off her body. One of his hand pushed her hair from her face. He pulled away and admired his work. “I didn’t think you would faint,” he said, “It wasn’t even on the highest setting.”

Without looking at the snack table, he motioned with his hand in the air. “Sans, come pick this so-called Nanny to the dormitories.” Sans nodded. Papyrus almost whimpered when his brother pulled himself away from him. He watched as Sans wheeled a bed and carefully put her body onto it. He then took her from the lab and to the other building, where the dormitories are. Papyrus, without glancing at Gaster, took his workbook and quickly followed Sans.

Before the small one was out the door, Gaster loudly stated, “This is what happens when a bad monster _lies_.” Papyrus almost froze, stumbling over his footing.

When the Skeleton brothers reached to the dormitories, Sans hooked on a few machines to Calypso.

In the previous timeline, there was no machines that detected the humans’ pulse in the underground. However, in the Underfell timeline, it was much darker. The underground had no mercy towards the humans. It was to kill or be killed.

To obey or disobey the vengeful king.

Because of that, Gaster used his supply of humans to experiment their bodies before extracting their souls. Whether they were weakened by battle or turned themselves in, there was no difference. They’ll suffer before their souls are extracted. Except the lucky ones that already passed away early.

His work lead to the invention of machines that carters to the humans, in the means of extracting blood, detect pulse, and determining a heart rate.

Papyrus glanced at the monitor and saw a small line occasionally making zigzag lines and had a steady beeping sound.

“Is… is Nanny okay?” he asked Sans.

The brother was sweating. He saw Calypso scream and faint. He noticed how Gaster was watching in _awe_ , _recording_ her pain. He glanced at the pulse machine. “Ye-Yeah, she’s alive,” he said, “She needs a nap.”

Papyrus gulped. The bed was high, so he can’t see her body clearly. Sans pulled up a stool and helped Papyrus take his seat. Without another word, Sans left and return to Gaster’s lab. Papyrus placed his arms on the edge of the bed. This was his first time seeing her human face so close. Unlike her first reveal with Gaster, where he was peeking with Sans. “I’ll be here, Nanny,” he whispered. After staring at her for a while, his eyes felt droopy and he slowly fell asleep.

…

“Who are you?”

Calypso whipped around. There was white space everywhere. She glanced at herself. Her attire was jeans, a blouse, and her favorite _mañanita_. Her hands are now wearing the same gloves that the other King Asgore gifted her. The brown leather gloves.

“Where are you?” she asked, looking around.

“Down here.” 

Her eyes lowered by a bit and noticed a black skeleton. It was a sharp contrast to its body. Their figure looked greatly discolored, along with blue lines streaking on his cheeks.

She knelt a bit. “Well, I’m lost from home,” she said, in a storytelling tone, “Me and two boys got lost, and then I got separated. So now I’m looking for a way back.” Her voice echoed through the space. She liked hearing her own voice.

The person looked at her like she was crazy. Then, she saw something clicked in him. His body became rigid for a second. He widen his eyes, slowly shaking his head. “No, you’re not her,” he mumbled. His vocals were glitched. Some syllables were cut off and repeated. She cocked her head to the side.

“Not who?”

He suddenly jumped a few feet away from her and casted one of his arms at her. She looked around, “What?”

He lowered his arm, “Nothing happened? It’s like nothing reached her!” He tried looking for her soul.

Calypso was more confused. She planted both of her hands onto the side of her hips. “Well, this is a weird dream,” she said, looking around, “I think I should be waking up soon.”

The discolored figure frowned, “This is not a dream!”

She raised an eyebrow before seeing strands of blue in the sky of the void. She glanced up and saw small rag dolls hanging by blue stings. She pointed, “Oh, wow. Are you selling these?”

When she glanced at his face again, it looked familiar. Yes, he looked like a certain Skeleton, but the colors were way off. “Have we met before?” she asked, trying to get a closer look. He frantically shook his head, “Shut up! This isn’t making any sense!” Then he paused. Suddenly, his angry look turned kinda…. hopeful?

He questioned her, “Are you really her? Is this where you ended up?”

Calypso was more confused. Slowly her body started feeling tingly. “Oh, I guess I’m waking up.”

Soon after, she disappeared.

The person she met was Error Sans. That Sans, after suffering the Genocide and later in another void, still had his memories of Calypso as his mum.

He dismissed the whole encounter as his hallucinations, not wanting to think too deep.


	8. The Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gaster experienced one of Calypso's dreams, there was a change of plans. His eagerness became his downfall, again. Sans and Papyrus tried to help.

“Wake up.”

After a gentle pat, Calypso opened her eyes. Immediately, she felt grips on her wrists.

Based on the gentle touch, she expected to see Sans, or one of Gaster’s assistants. Her eyes met Gaster’s when he pulled his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” she mumbled. She moved her arms and glanced to the edges of the bed. There were straps. She frowned.

“Are you afraid that I’ll hurt you?” he asked, setting the clipboard down to the table. “No need to worry. I need you alive for more extraction.”

She grimaced, remembering the shocks. A vision of Sans hovering over Papyrus at the table flashed her mind. “Where’s the kids?”

Gaster immediately scowled and grab the clipboard. “You don’t deserve to know.”

“Why?! I didn’t even do anything!”

“Hush now, I need to go over a few more tests.”

Calypso widen her eyes, paralyzed when she saw a machine hovering her. There was a group of needles evenly distant to each other. Most are targeted at her face. Her adrenaline spiked and her body began feeling a tingly sensation.

Calypso immediately fainted, and something else took over.

Her mouth was agape. When she sighed, a string of white fluffy vape came out. A clipboard fell by the heart monitors.

Gaster was wide-eyed, seeing her face change a bit. Her eyes darkened along with her mouth. Only white steam came out, engulfing her face. Soon, a cloud covered her and her bed. Gaster stumbled off his stool, taking a step back. Observing.

He saw Calypso now standing by the bed. The bonds are gone.

“Nanny- Calypso?” he breathed out. Quickly, he summoned his weaponized monster weapons, his blasters, by his side.

When he fired a warning shot, and she slumped forward. The water vapor surrounded her body. It touched the machines and it stopped operating. Gaster scowled and fired a small shot at her. It hit her shoulder and she fell backwards. There was a mark steaming through her cloak. Gaster smirked, reaching for her. However, when his hand went through the vapor, he was sucked into another place.

“What in the king’s name-?!” he whispered, looking around. There was a grey void. The aura felt comforting . It wasn’t dark or bright. He paused when he saw Calypso’s silhoutte.

“Calypso?!”

She turned and he staggered.

“Oh, you’re here too,” she said. Her form looked a bit younger. White Calypso was in her thirties, this form looked less… stressed. Her eyes were more open, and her skin was glowing.

She was in her pants, blouse, and a pancho. Her gloves were brown.

“I don’t remember my dreams,” she said, “But when I sleep, then I remember everything.”

Gaster felt rumbles on the invisible ground. Small succulents started sprouting everywhere. A large bubble enlarges out of nowhere, swallowing Gaster and Calypso whole. He noticed more clouds floating around them, inside the bubble. He glanced at Cal, seeing her eyes turning black. Small clouds speed from her eye sockets.

She smiled, “If you’re here, then are you dreaming too?”

…

Gaster was holding Calypso’s body in a bridal style. After that vision, he pulled himself from the cloud and realized it was deflating. Calypso was still asleep. Her eyes went back to normal and the clouds disappeared completely. Quickly, He took her from the dormitories and straight to his lab.

“Was that magic?” he thought, “Is she from a line of mage?”

He remembered the results. “Could the unknown element be mage DNA?”

The previous humans he experimented on were all human. All with detectable components, from metals to fluids. His eyes glanced at her resting face.

“I wonder how a mage’s soul look like.”

Unfortunately for Calypso, this Gaster is eager too. He kicked open the door and saw his assistants working on their projects. He quickly ordered them to start the soul extraction machine.

Sans and Papyrus were gone, but Gaster didn’t care. He gently placed Calypso’s body to the glass chamber. The cat monster assistant sealed the glass door.

When Gaster was examining Calypso after extracting the mysterious energy, his assistants were working on the new energy. They placed it into a container and noticed a dark purple color swirling around. They managed to keep it in a glass container and placed it in the box machine.

Prior to Calypso’s assistance, she helped Gaster with the concept of dark matter. Now, with Calypso’s mysterious essence, the monster kid lab assistant had an idea to shoot it into a small concentration of dark matter.

After the monster cat sealed the door, Calypso slowly came to, feeling the cold floor and her sore neck. She cracked her neck and her back before opening her eyes fully.

“Wha- What?” she mumbled, getting up.

After a step forward, here head bumped into the glass wall. “Ouch.” She rubbed her forehead and her other hand touched the glass wall. She noticed the assistants at work. The box machine was off, but the scary soul extraction machine was lighting up.

She turns to Gaster, who was printing another list of results. Gaster scanned Calypso’s body again and noticed that that her body restored the unknown substance again.

Only up to 10%.

Gaster narrowed his eyes before glancing at Calypso. “Oh, you’re awake.”

He set the papers down and glanced at his assistants. The monster bird nodded, indicating that the soul extraction was ready. “Change of plans,” the ghoul said, “We’re going to extract your soul.”

“While I’m ALIVE?! Won’t that kill me?!”

He shook his head, “Of course not. I need you alive for your Nanny duties. We’ll just store your soul in a separate cannister. Only monsters and my machines can take hold of human souls here. That and human necromancers.”

Calypso gasped. One of her hands pounded on the glass wall. She shouted, “You promised! We had a deal!” The glass didn’t crack at all. “Gaster!”

He grinned, listening to her voice. “I did,” he said, “But this is the best for monster kind.” His hand pulled on a small lever on the metal desks.

Suddenly, she felt shocks throughout her body, feeling painful stings.

Calypso saw little Papyrus turning from a corner of a desk. His little feet ran to her and his mittens started pulling on the door handle.

“Papyrus!” she thought, “Stay away!”

The small Skeleton grunted, pulling the glass door.

Gaster heard him and whipped around, scowling. He quickly turned off the extraction machine. He ran to them. “Don’t touch that, you little-!”

Before his hands reached to Papyrus’ throat, Gaster dodged a red laser. Sans aimed with a weapon that Calypso saw earlier, the Gaster Blaster.

“Don’t touch him!” Sans shouted, shaking slightly. The monster assistants quickly engaged to Sans in combat. While Gaster was distracted, Calypso felt the glass door open and she quickly held Papyrus and ran to Sans.

Her plan has changed. She needs to get rid of Gaster. After this encounter, he’s bound to torture the boys. An alarm flashed red lights in the box machine. The screen read, “Unknown Element: Unstable.”

The assistants quickly turn their attention to Calypso. Sans looked at Calypso confused before feeling her arms shove Papyrus into his grasp. “Go!” she shouted, “I’m taking the lab with me.”

Sans gape before Gaster could register what she said. “Go!” she yelled again, turning to the ghoul. Instead of attacking him head on, she limped towards the lever nearby. Sans took this as a cue to leave.

The ghoul shouted, “Don’t you _dare_ , you idiotic _human_!” Gaster started summoning his Blasters, powering up before Calypso pulled the lever. The assistants tried to sound off the alarm. Before his blasters’ lasers reached her, another flash of light happened.

The woman was laying with her arms spread out on the polished floor. Her consciousness was slowly coming back. The tingling sensation around her body started to fade away.

"If I see Gaster again, I'm punching his face," she thought.

She expected him to pop out of nowhere, but there was another scientist in charge.

Another hooded monster. In a lab coat.

“Ah, another fellow like me,” they said, humming. “Tra la la, did I summon you?”


	9. The Sugarcoated Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso has transported to another Timeline. She meets a monster before realizing a new power. She takes a nap while a ghost started to sing.

Calypso’s eyes were dazed. Her body felt tingly. The sensation lasted for a few minutes while she was helped to her feet. She tried to remember the in-between of the teleportation. Last time, she thought she heard a whisper. The latest transition had a sense of dread, like something was pulling her back.

The tingly feeling tickled her senses, cloaking her touch. “Could this be radiation?” she thought, “Or energy from the teleportation?”

The feeling soon subsided. The human realized that the hood was still secure over her head. Only her dark brown wavy hair poked out. Her vision cleared into the sight of a cluttered lab. It was more colorful than the recent lab she was in.

“Am I in a different place again?” she thought, “Or am I in a hospital?” The hooded stranger that found Calypso on the floor noticed that the woman had gone silent.

“Beware the sleep monster,” the hooded person hummed, helping Calypso to a nearby stool, “I can call a cab for you.”

The human took a look around and spotted the familiar box machine. “That thing is here?!” She flinched and turned away. The metal desks were ivory, and the floor has a marble pattern: beige, white, and red. She glanced at her hands and noticed she had her gloves on.

The cloaked person watched Calypso, seeing as the woman was recovering from dissociation. The current scientist sweatdropped.

Earlier, they tested the teleportation machine to steal a human soul from the surface. After the recent test, the hooded Calypso appeared out of nowhere, lacking speech. A sense of guilt panged on the monster scientist, even though no one can see their facial expressions.

“Tra la la,” they hummed, “Sorry about that.” They walked to a bowl filled with sweets and handed it to her.

They gently pat the woman. “Want some monster candy?”

Calypso shook her head. Her gloved hands tucked her hair into her hood. Her eyes glanced at the machine, narrowing. “Did you recently made an experiment?” she asked.

They hummed, “Yes, yes I did.”

Calypso sighed, wanting to at least relax on a field of grass.

“Maybe I’ll have some,” she said, grabbing a handful. She froze, noticing her hands. Her brown gloves had stains of blood. Was she bleeding?

“Was I shot when Gaster shoved me in the glass?” she thought.

The stain was dry. She glanced at her shoulders, seeing one of them with a large stain. She poked it, feeling no pain. She glanced at her cloak again and realized that she left her _mañanita_ behind, to the other timeline. When the sharp-toothed Papyrus kept it as a comfort blanket.

Calypso mentally cursed at herself, knowing that her mañanita was a present from her traditional mother. She unwrapped a small candy and ate it quickly. Her energy sprouted up a few points, but she really wanted a nap.

“Thanks, um-.”

The cloaked helper granted her a slight nod, “Lab Person.”

“Thanks, Lab Person,” Calypso replied. She munched on another candy. “Do you have a cousin? Relatives here? Like River Person?”

Lab Person shook their head. “Relatives, yes. But I don’t know any River Person.”

Calypso sweat-dropped, “Right…”

She closed her eyes, bracing herself to leave the lab and face the new people outside. Based on her previous experiences, she could be back home or in another timeline. A bothersome headache seeped into her.

“But no more thinking,” she thought, “my head hurts…”

She remembered the flowers that the sharp-toothed Papyrus talked about. The echo-flowers. For a moment, she began to daydream without meaning to. Her body felt like it was shifting.

Without warning, a cool breeze tickled her neck.

Calypso opened her eyes and noticed she was in a field of echo flowers. She flinched. Her head turned left and right.

“Am- Am I dreaming?” she thought.

A nearby lake glimmered a bit with a lone streetlight. Quickly, the woman pulled one of her gloves out and ran to the water. She felt the cold liquid flowing with her fingers. Her hands pulled away.

She gasped, “No, I’m not!”

The flower nearby caught her voice. It repeated to her in a whisper. She scampered to the flower, seeing the blue petals glow.

Her mind was boggled. “Did I just _teleport_?”

There was a tingling sensation on her body again, like static.

“I think I did,” she mumbled. She found a nice patch of open grass by the flowers. The space felt inviting, almost like the perfect place to take a nap. She glanced around, seeing no monsters. “Maybe a short nap will fix this headache,” she thought, laying down. “I hope I don’t get kicked out,” she whispered, closing her eyes. She closed her eyes and fell into a quick slumber.

…

A monster ghost was flying by his favorite place. A place where he can express himself and where the flowers won’t hold back their emotions. Even if they are echoing his feelings back.

His pink glow was in contrast to the blue flowers. When he approached, both colors glow a shade of purple in-between. Happstablook had a tune ready, humming first.

“Magenta plated terrace with a table and a stove~”

Calypso, still napping nearby, was in a memory. Her body was currently hidden with the echoflowers.

_She was back home, feeding Papyrus his oatmeal. She was back from another Physics conference and Sans had to go to work. There was two major boxes left unopened in their living room._

_“Papyrus, come on!” she said, nearing the colorful spoon to his teeth. “Take a bite! Do you want a song?”_

_He pushed her spoon away and it flew to the wall. They listen to the clatter as it fell to the floor._

_“Okay, let’s try this again!” Calypso found the music video of a rainbow cat signing. She followed the tune, humming to Papyrus. She took another spoon by the table, which was the last one._

_There were five dirty spoons on the floor, shoved away by Papyrus._

_“Okay, the airplane method didn’t work. The train didn’t work… How about my lullaby?” she mumbled, glancing at the video cat playing the keyboard._

_She scooped another portion of oatmeal with a dinosaur egg._

_Papyrus started swaying his head to the beat. She smiled when he started grinning, mouth open. She hummed with him, “Sing with me, Pap-!”_

Calypso opened her eyes, hearing the familiar words. The singing was gentle, soft. Whoever’s voice it was, it reassured her happiness. The human needs it.

Calypso slowly sat up and looked around.

There was a pink ghost singing. Their eyes were closed. Calypso’s mind started questioning the reality.

“Wait, if that song is from my world,” she thought, “Is the lullaby writer here too?” The lyrics were identical to the one she listened to and sung to Papyrus before.

“No! No more thinking,” she said, shaking her head. She quickly arranged a thin layer of the only scarf around her head and tightened it. After slipping the hood on, she slowly walked to the pink ghost. He was still singing.

When he finished, Calypso started clapping. The pink ghost gasped and hide behind the flowers. He blushed. “Did- Did you hear all that?”

Calypso nodded, “Yes, it sounded heavenly.”

The ghost blushed before smiling smugly. “Why, thank you! Glad to have another monster appreciate my talent!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby is from this song: https://youtu.be/v1K4EAXe2oo


	10. Bathroom Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lab Person discovered something. Calypso needs a human restroom and the pink ghost knew where to go. She sees familiar faces, again.

Lab Person was humming by the monitors, scanning for human traces. For now, since Calypso’s sudden appearance, they won’t experiment the machine for a while. When staring at the machine, their eyes trailed to the clean floor and noticed a long brown strand of hair on the marble floor. “Ah, where did you come from?” Their plastic gloved hands picked the strand up. They remembered Calypso’s hair poking out of her hood.

“Hm, I wonder what monster she is,” they said, “I haven’t seen her before.”

They placed the hair strand to a glass container and sealed it. While they went to the computer, a sea monster with glasses and a red ponytail walked in. “I’m back, Lab Person!” Undyne said, adjusting her glasses.

Lab Person hummed in response before loudly gasping. Undyne flinched, “What?! What’s wrong?”

She hurried to her mentor before freezing at the monitor. The screen glowed bright with the results.

“Undyne, sound the alarm! We have a human here!”

…

Calypso and Happstablook were sitting on the open grass. The fields of the echoflowers surrounded them. The whispers are haunting the human’s ears. The occasional singing repeated in her mind.

She tries to shrug it off. “It’s my first time seeing echo flowers,” she thought, “The voices will go away.”

The human and the pink ghost talked for hours in the field. Calypso was showing the pink ghost about vocal exercises.

“Hm, need to use the restroom,” she thought. She wiggled her legs and stood up.

She turns to the ghost, “So, Happstablook, where’s the washroom?”

The pink ghost cocked his top half of his ghost body to the side. “A washroom?”

Calypso nodded, “Yeah, a place where we-” She nudged him, but her elbow poked through his form. “… _monsters_ , clean ourselves?”

The ghost didn’t understand and she sweatdropped.

“Shoot, am I already blowing my cover?!” she thought. Her gloved hands turned into fists.

“I don’t know this place. I’m just passing by this town,” she lied, “I’m going to… Snowdin.”

The ghost shook their form with confusion, telling them to be more specific. The human was trying to understand the nature of the new timeline. Everything looked… switched.

“I mean, a place called,” she paused, “Sunny? Sun land?”

The ghost’s eyes brighten, and a faint blush crossed his face. “Oh! Do you mean Sunndout?! I know where that is!”

Calypso thanked her superior entity that she’s smart.

Happstablook led the way to the river. Calypso narrowed her eyes, expecting to see River Person there.

Nope. This timeline is full of surprises.

Another version of Gaster in a burgundy cloak arrived on the transport boat line. Calypso grimaced upon seeing him and secured her hood. Happstablook, thankfully, paid the boat fare and started bothering that Gaster with constant talking. Calypso watched as they moved away from the echoflower field. She heard the echoing whispers fade away.

But she can still hear soft singing around her.

“Visiting Papyrus, I presume?” Gaster said, rowing. The pink ghost glowed brighter. His voice wavered a bit. “N-No! I’m guiding my new friend to Sunndout!”

Gaster glanced at Calypso and she turned her head away immediately. “Oh, a new friend?”

“Yep! Their name is-…”

The pink ghost paused, noticing that they missed the formalities.

He floated over to her. “Sorry! What’s your name again?”

She heard Gaster chuckle softly. The human responded, “Oh, I forgot to tell you too. Um-.”

Calypso hesitated. She shared her name with the former Skeletons by accident, only going by “Nanny Person.” Now, should she make up more names?

“I’m- Drift Person?”

Shoot. That’s terrible. “No, never mind, my real name is Calypso,” she said, fidgeting with her gloved hands.

“Ah! Calypso! What a nice, mysterious ring to it!” the ghost said, humming it a couple time. Gaster continued rowing. He resorted to nodding when Happstablook continued his chatter.

On the boat, there was Gaster, the rowing monster. In the middle, Happstablook is the pink ghost floating to the edges and glancing around. He multitasks by keeping a light chatter with Gaster. Calypso stood by the other side of the boat. Her main goal is to distant herself from any ghoul monsters and monster scientists in general.

A flash of Lab Person and the infamous box machine prodded through her mind. It was nagging a potential opportunity to her mission: finding a way back home. She flinched, looking at the river.

“I can’t risk going further,” she thought, “I have to find my way _back_.”

Gaster, unlike the other versions, was calm and minding his own business, which is great for Calypso. Maybe, in this timeline, she can relax more.

Maybe.

A chilling breeze tickled into her hood. The human noticed a bright green forest and less buildings. There was no lava pools and no castles. One of the trees has blooming flowers. Some petals landed on her cloak. “Wait a minute, where are we-?”

Happstablook floated to her face, “We’re here!”

Calypso screamed and fell backwards. Her body fell into the river. Her body immediately felt cold.

“Calypso!” Happstablook shouted.

Luckily, there was another monster at their service.

Calypso was in shock. She was overthinking. “How can I swim without leaving my head exposed?!” she thought. Her lungs couldn’t hold.

In the next moment, she opened her mouth. A sudden grip held her waist. The human felt her body pulled against someone else’s. Another bubble of air escaped from her mouth.

Before she swallowed more water, her face felt the cool air. She gasped and was pulled to the ground. She coughed and glanced up. She couldn’t see. There was a blue scarf covering her eyes. The monster was carrying her bridal style before slowly laying her to her feet. She plants her hands to her knees and coughed a bit more. She recovered her breathing.

Happstablook hurried over to Calypso before he froze. The human didn’t notice and turn to the monster who swam and took her out of the river. “Thanks-.”

He looked like Sans. He was wearing an armor of a knight with a blue ascot tied around his neck. His chest plate bore the familiar Delta Rune emblem. His eyes were bright blue and enlarged. His gaze was intense as he looks back at her in… awe?

Calypso raise an eyebrow before turning to the pink ghost again. She felt a damp lock of hair touching her cheek. She mumbled, “Oh sh*t-.”

Happstablook stuttered, “Are- Are you a human?!”

Calypso felt the cooler aid around her cheeks and a chill through her neck. Her hood fell down again, and her headdress was unraveling. She gave out a long sigh. She took off her scarf and started twisting her hair. They watched her squeeze the water out of it. Another wind flew through her. She shivered while she was recovering from a near-drowning experience.

“Yeah, about that-.”

Happstablook squealed and floated around. “Wow! A human complimented my singing!” he shouted, “My first human fan!” She felt his ghost form rubbing onto her cheeks. She, kinda, hugged him back. It felt like his aura was affecting her, making her feel warm and happy. She chuckled, “Haha, you’re welcome-.”

She slipped her hood on and looked around. Gaster was already gone. She glanced at the familiar Skeleton whom the ghost started begging in front of his face. Happstablook was shaking. “Sans! Please!” he shouted, “Don’t turn her in! She’s a dear friend of mine!”

Calypso cocked her head, confusing at their conversation.

“Don’t turn me in?” she thought, “Is Sans like a policeman here?”

Sans tightened his smile and noticed a rabbit monster, similar to Sans’ knight uniform, approaching them. The rabbit guard held a data pad and found Sans. Calypso tidied her hood more.

“Your mentor Alphys is sending you a message,” the rabbit said, “A human is seen at the capitol. Be on high alert.”

The bright-eyed Sans glanced back at Calypso before nodding to the rabbit. “Thanks! I’ll keep an eye out!” The guard quickly dismissed themselves and left.

Happstablook quickly thanked the Skeleton, “Oh, thank you, Sans! Thank you, thank you!”

The pink ghost quickly floated to the human with a grin, “Did you see that? I know how to pull my strings around this place! You’ll always be safe around me.”

Calypso chuckled before turning to Sans, “Thanks for not telling on me, I guess.”

A sudden sneeze erupted from her. The pink ghost gasped, “Oh no! Are you dying?! I forgot, humans are fragile! Undyne told me so-!”

Without warning, Calypso felt her body being picked up and carried. “No human will die on my grounds!” Sans shouted. The woman took note of his voice. It was still deep, but with a more charismatic tone. “Um, where are you taking me?” she asked. Her face burned with embarrassment. She felt like a kid.

Always being sheltered. Being hidden. Following orders. Calypso felt like she was living with her parents again.

“We’re going to my place! I have a bathroom that is inhabitable for humans!” Sans explained.

She narrowed her eyes. “Inhabitable? Like sleeping in a bathtub?”

He gasped, “No! I would never do that! That would make me a terrible host!”

She smirked to herself, thinking, “Yeah, like the edgy Gaster.”

As they approach the house, Calypso widen her eyes in amazement. It reminded her of her plans for a vacation home in Snowdin. To see the house built and finished granted her a sense of peace, even if she wasn’t with her family at the time. The house was wooden, durable, and stern.

They were approaching the front door and Calypso noticed he wasn’t letting her go.

“You can let me down now,” she said, leaning forward. He glanced at her. “No need! As Happstablook said, you’re fragile! I can make some soup for you!”

Calypso felt annoyed again. Usually, it was Gaster or other monsters ignoring her warnings or sheltering her, but, coming from another version of Sans, she felt her parental pride crack.

Sans kicked the door open, “Papyrus! I’m back!”

Calypso flinched. Her heart was in a panic. She didn’t know what happened with her original sons. She doesn’t know the outcome of the sharp-tooth versions of them. She shouldn’t bring herself to be close to the new pair of the Skeleton brothers.

“I’ll just use the bathroom and leave,” she thought, keeping her personal AGENDA.

Happstablook looks content, as he was quiet for a bit. Throughout the time they were walking, the ghost kept looking both sides. The happy pink ghost was worried that someone would report Calypso, even though she had her hood on. Sans is also mentored by the royal guard Alphys, so his career is on the line. The ghost narrowed his eyes at Sans.

“Why would the Skeleton spare her?” he thought, “After boasting about being a guard-in-training?”

His thoughts were broken when Calypso wanted to leave Sans’ arms.

Calypso, who was a mother, was blushing under her hood. The current bright-eyed Sans is the same height as her original Sans. He was shorter than her, so she felt weird being cradled by him. However, she is surprised by his strength.

She tried again. “Let me down.”

Sans was taken back. “A-Are you sure?”

She felt more frustrated. The singing kept ringing through her ears. Being in a new place was infuriating.

Calypso was shivering in her wet clothes. Before she said anything, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was something boiling within her.

She calmly replied, “Yeah, we’re here anyway.”

Happstablook hummed as Sans put her to her feet and they entered the house. Calypso heard footsteps and glanced up at the staircase.

Happstablook blushed while Calypso widen her eyes. “This Papyrus is,” she paused, “tall.”


	11. The Glittery Broth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a great host to Calypso. Happstablook and Papyrus have a chat while Calypso struggles with her hearing.

The tall Skeleton was a relaxed jawline and lidded eyesockets. He wore an orange hoodie sweater and basketball shorts. His outfit was almost parallel to her original Sans’ outfit, beside his laboratory and grocery store ones.

The beating in Calypso’s heart intensified. The sense of guilt deepened. A terrifying thought stabbed her mind.

“Is- Does this mean,” she thought, “That my Papyrus is grown up too?”

Happstablook didn’t noticed how quiet his human friend has gotten. After seeing his tall Skeleton crush, the ghost hid himself behind Calypso. “Oh, hi, Papyrus!” he shyly greeted. He pokes his upper half of his face for a bit. Sans glanced at Calypso before motioning his brother to the kitchen.

While Calypso was in shock, he guided her to the couch. “Here, take a seat! I’ll be back with a change of clothes and soup!” Happstablook sat, or floated, next to the hooded human while Sans zoomed into the kitchen.

At the distance, Sans talked to Papyrus. At first, the tall Skeleton was relaxed and laid back. He had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Sans rubbed the back of his head and delivered the news. That a human is under their roof. Papyrus grimaced and widen his eye sockets. He glanced at the couch before glaring at Sans. Now he was whisper-yelling back with exaggerated motions of his arms.

Happstablook looked troubled. He leans towards the woman with a whisper. “I don’t think he likes you.”

That broke Calypso out of her thoughts. “Right,” she replied faintly. Another troubling thought appeared.

"If I never come back, will Papyrus hate me for disappearing?" she thought, "Does he think I abandoned him?"

Her heart raced again. She stood up and gently pat her damp cloak. The pink ghost protested after seeing her walk to the kitchen. “Wait! Cal-!”

Sans and Papyrus briefly paused after hearing him. They turn to Calypso and she gently pulled her hood down. Papyrus frowned and that broke Calypso’s heart.

“I have to remember,” she thought, “These aren’t my sons. They’re not _them_.” 

She turns to the blue-eyed Sans. “Oi, I think I better go-.”

Sans looked distressed and clasp her hands together. “What- No! Hold on!”

He suddenly let go and took a step back. He disappeared and immediately reappeared. He held a folded pile of clothes to her. “Here! There’s another cloak with a hood too!” Without another word, Sans planted his hand on her and teleported her to another room before disappearing again. Calypso felt the familiar tingling sensation throughout her body.

“Did he just teleported me to the bathroom?” she thought, looking around.

The bathroom was neat, to her taste. There were beige and sky-blue floor tiles. The walls were white, but the tiles by the bathtub were pastel orange and beige. Calypso noticed her reflection in the mirror. She stripped her top off and glanced at her right shoulder. Earlier, there were marks on her gloves and a mark on her old cloak, as if someone shot her. But, despite the old dark-colored stain, her skin was clear. No wounds. No shot.

She doesn’t remember what she did after the Underfell ghoul extracted whatever foreign energy she had. All she remembered was being zapped in the glass chamber, fainting in the dormitories, and then waking up again in the glass chamber.

Calypso walked to the door. Her fingers traced the metal doorknob before locking it. The bathroom was quiet. The whole house was almost silent, besides the occasional voices of Happstablook and Sans.

But the woman still hears voices singing around her, faintly. Ever since she first teleported to the field of echoflowers. She shook her head and inspected the pile that Sans gave her.

Sans brought her decent clothes. There was a dress pants with an elastic string belt to tighten around the waist. There was an undershirt with flowy medium-length sleeves. Then the last layer, the burgundy cloak instead of a dark purple one. It reminded her of the recent Gaster that rowed the boat. There was a silver

“Everything is more… warm-toned here,” she thought, changing.

The old clothes she had were robes loaned from the friendly King Asgore. She kept it with her through the Underfell timeline, but she lost her red scarf to the original Papyrus and her traditional poncho to the sharp-tooth version of Papyrus.

She sighed to herself, “I really need to stop handing my stuff away.” She tidied her hair with her hands. It was loose and wavy around her shoulders. There was no scarf besides the damp one, so she’ll let her hair loose inside the house in the meantime. She tucked her shirt into the dress pants and tied the string belt.

The new outfit felt comfortable and free. Her shoes, from her original home, were short combat boots, which are soaked too. She held the pair of shoes, socks, and the damp clothing in one arm while unlocking the door. Her body shivered from her bare feet touching the cold floor tiles. “Guys, I’m done-.”

Sans was already outside, waiting by the rail of the staircase. “Do you like it?”

She took a step back. “Yeah, you have a good style,” she paused, “I should do my laundry-.”

He quickly took it from her hands and gestured her go downstairs. “No need! I’ll do it, just wait for your soup. It’s almost ready!”

Calypso was ready to start an argument. The singing in her ears got louder. Her hands reach to her temples, messaging her head. She shut her eyes, feeling another headache coming.

Sans was visibly worried, “Are you alright? Here, I’ll take you to the kitchen.”

“No, wait-.” After a quick teleportation, the tingling sensation on her body was stronger. Sans quickly left to do laundry. The headache was bothering her thoughts and the singing was growing in volume. Calypso tried not to reach physically. She doesn’t feel any monsters near her. Her new ghost friend was in the living room, chatting with the grown-up Papyrus.

It felt like someone was shouting in her ears, but there’s no one there.

Papyrus took out a cigarette and lit it with his magic.

“I’ve heard about a human stowaway,” he said. “Why did you bring them here?”

The Happstablook pouted, staring at the television set. The Skeleton sighed. “You know you’re going to get in trouble, right?”

The ghost sighed, “You wouldn’t understand. No one understands.”

Papyrus raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Happstablook moaned in frustration, acting dramatic. “Alphys told me about the royal falling-out with the human Frisk. But I don’t get why Queen Toriel prohibits music. Music brings joy and that’s what Calypso helped me with.”

The ghost remembered the human clapping upon hearing his voice. He smiled and turn to Papyrus.

“She brought joy as I brought it herself. She’s a bit blunt,” he paused, “but she never held anything back. Unlike everyone in the underground! So, that’s why I’m keeping her safe.”

Papyrus frowned. He looked the other way before glancing at the robot.

“Alright. I won’t tell anyone.”

The pink ghost glowed brighter. He grinned, “Really?!”

“Yeah, I mean, if you’re cool with them,” Papyrus said. He sighed with the cigarette vapor. “… Then they’re cool with me.” He glanced at Calypso on the dining table. “Plus, she’s not causing any trouble for my bro, so she’ll be our little secret.”

“Splendid! I get to keep my human fan!”

Papyrus fondly smiled back at him before suddenly turning away. Their cute moment was cut short. Happstablook huffed their cheeks before floating to the kitchen.

Happstablook had seen emotionally close encounters meet with an abrupt end. Like with Undyne and Alphys, they would be comfortable with each other before cutting their moments short and return to work. And now he’d seen it again with him and Papyrus. Something was holding back the love in the air.

The pink ghost had made his personal AGENDA. To revive the life of music and happiness to the underground.

When he entered the kitchen, Happstablook made it in time to see Sans pour soup in a bowl and placed it in front of Calypso. “Oh! The broth has glitter!”

The human’s eye twitched. The bowl smelled nice, like a homely feeling of chicken noodle soup. However, there was a sharp scent of something spoiled or sour. She swirled the broth with a wooden spoon before blowing it. Before she took a sip, the bowl was shoved to the floor by a white dog.

Papyrus was in the kitchen smirking, “Oh, nooo. That dog spilled your soup, bro!” He leaned to Calypso’s ear and whispered, “Let’s take you to Muffet’s. _Their_ food is digestible.”

The woman nodded.


	12. The Tease, the Flirt and the Funnel Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice dinner, Sans treated her with dessert. Upon their chat, Calypso realized a major change in herself, and in the current reality. Her ghost friend helps out.

After going to Muffet’s for dinner, Sans persistently offered Calypso a dessert at Grillby’s bakery. She was going to refuse until Happstablook begged her to say yes. The pink ghost imagined sharing a milkshake with Pap, hoping that this will be his chance.

They sat at the counter where Grillby, an orange flame monster with a preppy suit and tie, was polishing milkshake cups. He wore blue and pink swirly glasses. He reminded the human of the Mad Hatter and Willy Wonka figures.

On other tables, there were different monsters. Compared to the other timelines, the community looked happier. And more advanced. The technology was more secured, like bulbs in streetlights instead of candles. No dust on the streets. Only swept concrete tiles and cute gardens. The bakery has a cute headline with neon lights on the clear windows. The floor shared the same marble pattern like the laboratory. The walls had portraits of popular customers. Occasionally, Sans and other monsters were the regulars. The counter has a tan wooden polish. The stools were comfy and high.

To her left, Happstablook sat. Papyrus sat next to him instead joining alongside Cal’s other side. To her right-.

Calypso didn’t want to think about it. She felt his stare on her hood.

Sans.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Calypso,” Happstablook said. He sipped on a strawberry milkshake.

She turned to the pink ghost, munching on a funnel cake. Her energy level spiked. “Well, I’m kinda new to this place,” she said, “I have to keep my guard up.”

The pink ghost quickly leaned in, “Oh, right! The human business!”

He saw Grillby glance to their direction and the ghost loudly whistled a cheery tune. When Grillby looked away, they continued their conversation.

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Calypso felt a nostalgic moment, like she was in middle school and high school.

She nodded, “Yes.”

Happstablook leaned in with a funny face, “Or maybe you have a crush on a certain Skelly, eh?” He touched her cheek with his ghost bang, “Eh?”

Calypso frowned, not that anyone can see. She glanced at Sans. She almost grimaced at his starstruck stare.

“Maybe a conversation wouldn’t hurt,” she thought, “He did rescue me.”

Calypso did notice a change in herself. While she was chatting with the bright-eyed Sans, she felt hesitant of her own wording. Like she was strategically thinking of her next statement. Overthinking.

Since her childhood, she was reserved to herself and a few close friends. She never gave anyone too many information about herself and was the listener to many rants and vents. However, she grew responsible for two Skeletons and prioritized her career for financial support. She was a great speaker, associate, and co-worker, but a more reserved family lady after her extrovert energy is drained.

When she and her sons were transported to a new timeline, she was advised to stay hidden in Asgore’s castle. To wear a cloak and a hood.

In the next timeline, the Underground was more dangerous. More impulsively violent. Calypso kept to herself in the same cloak and hood. By habit, she felt obliged to take care of the new versions of the Skeletons. When Gaster found about her true nature, he forced a deal that kept her hidden and under his control.

Over time, the woman was quieter and even more reserved. She was more careful on how to survive, just for being human.

“And that’s how I passed the first test!”

Calypso blinked at Sans. She realized she was still in a conversation.

“That’s pretty cool,” she said. She took another portion of the cake.

“Say, since we’re getting to know each other,” she said, “Do you have any family here?”

Sans nodded, “Yeah. You met one of them!”

She raised her eyebrow, pondering. Well, Sans couldn’t know that she met Lab Person yet. And she did fall in front of a boat. “Oh, Gaster?”

Sans nodded, “Yep!”

Calypso’s beat almost skipped. She was shocked.

“Oh-.” She wanted to push further. She wanted to ask for Mr. and Mrs. Skeleton. Her favorite and kind neighbors.

In the Underfell timeline, Gaster said they were killed by the war. In her original timeline, they were very much alive and well.

“It’s kinda weird though,” Sans said, swirling a straw on his tomato juice, “Gaster kinda had us in a lab with his former partner, Lab Person.”

Calypso felt more confused.

“Had? In a lab?” she thought, “Is this timeline also have a whole other _reality_?”

Her teeth bite her tongue and she flinched. Sans noticed, “Oh- Is something-?”

“I bite my tongue, I’m good.”

She took another bite of the funnel cake. “My mom had me in a hospital. I have a father and two siblings,” she shared. Her right hand held the fork to her funnel cake. She dipped the next bite with whipped cream.

The rest of the conversation led to sharing funny sibling moments and jobs. On the other side, where Happstablook and Papyrus sat, they were quiet. Beside the short verbal exchanged, Papyrus never sunk into a topic with his ghost friend. So, to pass the time, the ghost whispered teasing statements to Calypso, already calling her, “Cal.” Slowly, the ghost ditched his plan to flirt with Papyrus and joined the human’s conversation with Sans.

Calypso noticed Papyrus’ glance. He didn’t initiate any conversation or small chatter with her directly. But he was doing the same to his ghost friend. The tall Skeleton reminded Cal of the Underfell Sans. Acting distant, never enjoying a moment for a second longer. Despite the weird tension, Calypso felt comforted by Happstablook and Sans’ presence. She felt almost relaxed.

“Maybe I can take a break here,” she thought.

Immediately, the sadistic Gaster flashed through her mind. The pain of the extraction made her senses feel haywire. There was something within Calypso that snapped. She could almost hear the whirring of that cursed box machine. Soon after, a crowd of singing voices grew near her again.

Haunting her. Taunting her.

The ghost and Sans were giggling for a small joke when they noticed the human hunched over in her seat. Before they ask her what was wrong, she disappeared.

Sans, his eyelights wide, yelled, “She can teleport?!”

…

The ghost and the Skeleton brothers, mostly Sans, were stupefied. They searched for her in Sunndout before Happstablook had an idea. The ghost told Sans and Papyrus not to fret as he took Gaster’s boat.

The echoflower field.

He looked around and saw a silhouette sitting on the familiar patch of grass. He felt triumph for his detective skills. “Hm! I should have my own tv show,” he said to himself.

The ghost’s pink aura glowed the same strength as the flowers. Wherever he passed, there was a bit of purple. “Cal?”

The human flinched. She was sitting cross legged. Her head was looming over an echoflower. Happstablook leaned to the flower and heard a voice. It sounded familiar. The flower was echoing the voice of a young Papyrus. “Oh! Is that Pap?” he gleamed, “He sounds like a baby!” A grin spread to his face. But then, he felt guilty.

The flower repeated Happstablook’s recent shout, overwritten Papyrus’ voice.

He grimaced when he heard her long sigh. It sounded like she was frustrated.

She stroked the petals with her hands. Her gloves were still at the Skeletons’ house, drying.

“I miss his voice,” she mumbled. Her voice was weak. The ghost noticed tears falling from her hood. He pestered her with a question. There, Calypso told him that she had two sons. Two that probably outgrown her by now.

The ghost was confused. “What do you mean by that?”

Calypso sniffed. The streetlight nearby flickered for a moment. The echoflowers continued their faint, recorded whispers around her.

“My second son was just a toddler,” she said, “and I was transported to another place. I don’t know how much time has passed. Maybe years.”

Two short ghost arms hugged her head. Happstablook tightened his embrace and snuggled to her hood. “I’m sorry, Cal. I didn’t mean to shout earlier.”

Slowly, his happy aura lifted the dread from the human’s chest. They leaned to each other. Being their support beams. The haunted singing had subsided from the human's hearing.

He felt her shoulders relaxed. Her hands lay upon his stubby ghost arms. Although her hands went through his ghost form, she kept them in position.

"Thanks, Happi."


	13. The Royal Visit and Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River experimented the energy from Calypso's hair strand. Calypso learns about Queen Toriel from Happstablook and Sans. Soon, her body starts reacting to a certain experiment.

The underground was on high alert for the human. After Lab Person sent a report to the monarchy, the hunt was prioritized along with guarding the monsters.

Lab Person was granted a special visit. A tall goat monster with a blue cape and a crown walked through the pastel walls of the building. By her side, a lizard monster with a scar on her eye held an axe. In front of the goat monster and the lizard was nervous Undyne, who was guiding them to the laboratory. Her red ponytail swayed with the fast-walking pace.

When they reach to Lab Person, Lab Person was finished with the box machine.

“Oh, my queen!”

Queen Toriel nodded, “You’ve said you found a human?”

“Yes!” Lab Person motioned them to follow, “And this human is neat! I’ve scanned a part of her and found a foreign essence! She could be a mage, or part human.”

The queen raised an eyebrow. “Part human?” Lab Person pointed to the single strand of hair in a small glass container. “Whoever this person is, they are not completely human. If we manage to capture it, we can scan her.”

Toriel huffed, “We don’t need anything else from her, just her soul.” She turned around and started walking out. “Find that human and bring her to me!”

Lab Person bowed, “Yes, my lady.” Undyne escorted the queen out. Before lizard monster left with them, Lab Person poked their armored shoulder. They leaned to the side of her head with a whisper. “Royal Guard. Gaster informed me of a human by the river.” They pulled away when the royal guard gasped. She whipping her body around. “What?!”

The scientist nodded, “Yes. Trace all routes if you can.”

Alphys placed her claw under her chin, thinking. “Well, it can’t be Sunndout. Sans would’ve told me.”

She noticed their shoulders shaking. “Lab Person, what’s wrong?”

When they replied, they had a teasing tone. “Tra la la,” they hummed, “The happy ghost is more happier than usual~. The singing has begun!”

Alphys eyes widen. She quickly ran after the queen with the news. Lab Person turn back to the contained hair. In the glass container next to it, there was a contained energy in a form of a glob. It was dark purple ad black. “This human’s essence,” they thought, “I must test it with the machine.”

A giddy feeling rose from their chest. “Even if we cannot find the human, we’ll test with this!”

…

Happstablook became Calypso’s emotional support ghost. Despite his attempts to make her date Sans, he was lifting her spirits with hang outs.

After Sans’ kind hospitality, the woman made a few changes to her outfit. She kept her old gloves and shoes, but she decided to keep the new dress pants, flowy shirt, and the fancy burgundy cloak. It hung over her head more and has an elastic string around the hood, like the sweater.

In the matter of days, Calypso learned more about the underground’s history and its politics. Happstablook and Sans shared the history of the first human Frisk and the monster-human war. Because of Frisk’s passing, the queen banned music.

Calypso choked on her meal, “Toriel’s a queen?!”

Sans nodded, “Yeah. Papyrus and I were friends with Frisk too. That’s why Papyrus is like this.” She glanced at the living room where Papyrus watched the television set. The woman turn to Happstablook, “But I saw you singing. Isn’t that prohibited?”

Happstablook blushed, glowing pinker. “Y-Yeah-.”

Three loud knocks rumble on the wooden door.

A hoarse voice shouted from outside. “Sans?! Are you in there?”

Sans freaked out, “Oh, shoot! That’s Alphys!”

Before Calypso questioned further, she was picked up and teleported. She found herself at a storage closet. “You’ll be safe! Trust me!” Sans said, before he disappeared.

Calypso covered her mouth with one of her hands. The tinging sensation around her body lasted for a few minutes.

“I need to tell Sans to stop teleporting me,” she thought. The feeling reminded her of the teleportation through the timelines. Even though this Sans was not from the Dark World, it was parallel to the after-teleport feeling.

While Calypso waited in the storage room, Sans opened the front door for Alphys. He grinned and noticed two bunny guards behind the lizard. “Hi, Alphys! Are you summoning me for a mission?”

She nodded, “Yeah, we got a tip from Lab Person. We’re patrolling the routes of Gaster’s boat.”

Sans glanced at the ghoul who was standing on his transport line. He started sweating nervously as Gaster raise an eyebrow. The ghoul was informed by Alphys’ mission, and he knows about Sans saving Calypso one time at the river. However, he was confused when the human was declared unfound. He’d thought Sans would report to his mentor.

However, he saw the cloaked human befriending the pink ghost and the short Skeleton monster. Happstablook looked more happier, radiating. His aura will slowly affect the underground, making it the way it was before. That is why the ghoul decided to keep the human as a secret. The only person he shared the secret to was Lab Person, who was always neutral. For the most part.

When Sans gave Gaster puppy eyes, the ghoul put his finger to his own lips and smiled. The Skeleton finally calmed down and played dumb to Alphys. “Oh, what for?”

Papyrus watched his brother walked away with the guards. Happstablook slowly crept out. His pink ghost form floated through the window he was peeping through.

He asked, “Are they gone?”

Papyrus huffed out smoke, “Yeah. Sans is probably going to stall them for a while longer.”

“Great! I’ll tell Cal!” the ghost gleamed, flying through the walls. When he reach to the closet door, he screamed. The tall Skeleton reacted quickly, running up the stairs. “Did the human hurt him-?!”

He found the storage door void of any person. Happstablook was tearing up. His glow dimmed a bit.

“She’s gone!”

…

Calypso found herself in the familiar laboratory.

Lab Person cocked their head to the side. “Oh, you’ve appeared.”

They walked to the human, who was standing near the box machine. The machine was still activating, making loud whirring sounds. When it reached to the woman’s ears, she froze. Lab Person started explaining to her.

“I’ve experimented the essence I’ve extracted from your hair DNA. I’ve bonded with the machine to test your magic.”

Calypso gaped, feeling more lost. “M-Magic?”

Lab Person nodded, “Yes. That is my hypothesis.”

While the human was in shock, Lab Person guided them to a glass chamber.

She felt hopeless.

“I program the machine to work with your essence, but now it’s acting weird,” they said. They kneel to her eye level, “And now you’ve appeared out of nowhere. I think your body responds to your essence that’s reacting to my machine. Very strange!”

Calypso attempted to understand. She questioned Lab Person about the machine, maybe finding a bug with their programming or a mistake in their creation.

“Well, this machine will fuse your energy with monster magic energy! I will observe how they react to each other. Maybe this will create a new energy source!”

Calypso’s legs buckled. She fell to her knees. “That’s almost the same thing Sans tried to do,” she thought, “Dark World energy to Dark Matter. Magic monster energy to Dark World energy…” She tried connecting the dots, whichever they are. However, her face was overshadowed by her hood.

Lab Person could not see her face expressions. They just thought she was being cooperative.

They hummed to the monitor. “Initially, I’ve created this machine to pull humans from the surface,” he explained, “And it looks like it worked! And with your magic, I added a new function. Now I just need your soul and we should be done with you.”

Although their tone was cheery, the message was serious. Calypso felt paralyzed. The tickling of her senses covered her body, lasting longer. It was the aftermath of teleportation.

The machine started sparking purple strands of energy.

“It’s happening,” she mumbled, “All over again.”

She placed her hands on the glass walls. “Captured. Experimented. Dragged away.”

Her eyes was void of emotion but fear. There were no tears. Her lungs started heaving. Her heart raced loud beats to her ears. In the next moment, a singing chorus was heard in the background.

Or at least, faint to her ears.

Lab Person only hummed while scanning Calypso.

“Oh, that’s interesting,” they thought, “She doesn’t have a soul.” They caught another interesting reading.

“25 % of ??? [UNKNOWN ESSENCE].”

Suddenly, an alarm rang out. They glanced at the other monitor and received an “OVERHEATING” alert. They were confused. Their hood turns to the machine. It was slightly melting; despite being made of durable materials.

“Already? But the lab is well-conditioned,” they thought, “And we’re in a snowy place.”

They approach to the human who was in a distressed state. In her state of mind, she completely forgot about her teleportation ability. The monster scientist opened the glass chamber and walked her out. “Let’s leave when we can. I’m afraid this place is going to blow.”

Luckily, the rest of the building was vacant. Queen Toriel ordered monsters to stay indoors because of the human presence. However, Calypso doesn’t know how advanced Lab Person’s machine was.

The technology was more advanced under Toriel’s rule in the current timeline. With Lab Person’s intellect, their box machine was able to hold Calypso’s mysterious essence a bit longer than the previous Gasters’ creations.

But it was not enough.

While Lab Person rushed Cal out the door, the machine exploded and spread a wide range of energy. It was stronger than the other flashes of light between previous timelines.

Calypso, now recovering from an existential crisis, held onto Lab Person. She doesn’t remember what happened with the other Gasters, but she doesn’t want to lose anyone else. She tried to remain conscious. Lab Person return the embrace, for a fond moment. However, with the nature of the Underswap timeline, the lack of love and joy caused Lab Person to release their hold on Calypso.

The human noticed. She tried to shout, to move more, but her body felt heavy. She saw her sight becoming distorted. Or, at least, the objects around her shifting. Everything around her slowly turned black. She struggled to stay awake.

A nostalgic sensation of sinking into a thick slimy layer went through her. Like a thick marshmallow. She struggled to breath but feeling no need for air. She felt more paralyzed and kept her eyes open.

“This feels like sleep paralysis,” she thought.

The only colors she saw was Lab Person’s lab coat, hood, and their rubber gloves. She saw them sunk into the darkness.

Then, she felt that cursed sensation. The static tickling feeling. It was spreading all over her body.

Calypso doesn’t remember when she closed her eyes. But, for a moment, there was a thick layer of dread and fear. In the next moment, there was everlasting peace.

Soon after, she felt cold again. Chills went through her. Her body was on a soft substance. There were faint echoes of wind howling and trees swaying.

She glanced at the sky, which was completely black. There were no stars. No moon or sun. “I- I’m still in the underground.”

The human was scared to move. She was scared to get caught. To be pulled away to another timeline.

However, a fond memory of her sons dimmed from the back of her mind. Calypso’s arms braced for strength. She lifted herself from the newfound ground, which was pearly white with snow. “I have to go back,” she thought.

She swiped the snow from her cloak with her gloves. Another shiver ran through her. She glanced at a flower and drew close. It was a black, red, and marigold-yellow megaphone planted on the ground.

Her head turn to a nearby house, which was an exact replica of the Skeletons’ wooden house. She frowned. Despite all timelines changing, the Skeleton brothers are a constant. She needs to keep a distance away from them. Every encounter only led to trouble. They are not her original sons.

“One piece,” she mumbled to herself, “I have to get home in one piece.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote chapters of this while trying to study.  
> Twitter: @creativeskull  
> Tumblr: @creativecalavera


End file.
